


What Was That?

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, The Hissing Wastes, it is from Bull's gross flirting with dorian, more like a threat, rape tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull says some not so friendly things to Dorian who happens to be in a committed relationship with the Inquisitor right in front of said boss. And the Dalish mage doesn't like it one bit. </p><p>Based off of Bull's gross dialog when he is flirting with Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was That?

Venali and his party slowly trekked across the expansive dunes of the Hissing Wastes. The heat beat down on everyone, causing them to sweat more than usual. Everyone had traded their normal thick armor for light and breathable ones to avoid any heat strokes and exhaustion. Venali lead from the front, Dorian and the Iron Bull walking next to each other, while Varric brought up the rear. Small talk was exchanged back and forth between everyone, but mostly between Bull and Dorian. The elf didn't really like the fact that most of the talking was mainly Bull flirting with his lover. A silence had fallen over everyone for about twenty minutes before Bull spoke up again, addressing the Tevinter mage. 

"Quite the stinkeye you've got going on, Dorian."

"You stand there, flexing your muscles, huffing like some beast of burden, with no thought save conquest." Dorian huffed. 

"That's right. These big muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip. I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns, I would conquer you." 

Venali stopped in his tracks and with turn and an angry jab in Bull's direction, fired a shot of magic right past Bull's head. Snarling, the redhead stomped over to the Quanri who had now stopped in his tracks, arm half way raised as if he was going to grab his battle axe. Though, Venali wasn't done yet. A Crushing Prison spell sent Iron Bull to his knees, a short yell coming from his lips. Now in front of the taller man, Venali stood with his staff digging into the scorching sand, magic crackling around him. One would think that any minute now, fire would start coming out of his mouth. Bull looked up at Venali, grunting in the effort to keep it there, though, the strain kept him from talking. 

"What was that Bull?" Sneered the elf. 

The cage around Bull lightened slightly so he could speak up. "Just- making small talk, Boss."

Venali growled and the next wave of magic caused Bull to be slammed face first into the sand and with a loud grunt. 

"Open your mouth again and 'flirt' with Dorian or anyone like that again, next time-"

"Venali!"

Dorian's sharp yell to Venali's left caused the redhead to stop mid sentence and look at his lover. 

"That's enough!"

"I won't let him talk to you like that Dorian! He knows you are taken and even if you weren't, saying those things is not fucking ok!"

Dorian huffed and crossed his arms. "I understand you are sticking up for me but did you really have to attack him?"

Venali turned back to Bull who was struggling to get his arms under himself. Releasing the man, Venali growled under his breath and continued walking across the sand.

He stopped once he got to the top of a dune, Dorian at his side a few moments later after a few quick words with Varric, who surprisingly kept quiet during the whole ordeal. 

"Amatus..."

Venali looked over at the other mage and sighed. "I know what you are going to say so, yes, I know I'm an idiot."

"Well, yes. Sometimes. But that wasn't what I was going to say." Dorian smirked. "I wanted to say thank you. I would have stopped him sooner but you got to Bull first. Not the way I would have done it but probably the best course of action if we want him to understand."

Venali smiled and leaned his head against Dorian's shoulder. His ear flicked at the sound Varric laughing at Bull who, from what he would hear, was trying to get sand out of his mouth and ears. 

"Let's hope he learned his lesson, hm?"

The elf laughed. "Oh he will. I'll make him learn either the hard way, or the easy way."

"I am guessing what you did wasn't the hard way?"

Venali just grinned manically and continued towards wherever they were heading.


End file.
